


Right Here

by MSpataro210



Series: Season 12 Inspired [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Comforting Castiel, Cute, Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pictures, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Dean, Sweet Castiel, Sweet Dean, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSpataro210/pseuds/MSpataro210
Summary: Coda to 12x02 "Mamma Mia!"Castiel finds Dean in the kitchen, looking over the pictures.He joins him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there all!  
> This was in my head after 12x02 and while I wanted to post this after the episode, my writing abilities didn't agree with me. Mainly because I was too distracted from the Rocky Horror remake on Fox I recorded to watch after Supernatural.  
> But I finished it and I hope you like it!

            “What are you doing?”

            Dean lets the picture slip out of his grip and back into his lap, along with the others. He removes the bottle from his lips, and looks up.

            Cas peers down at him, head tilted. Dean plasters an easy grin on his face.

            “Heya Cas,” he says instead, “What’re you doin’?”

            “Your mother asked me to find you,” he answers, “Apparently it is past your bed time.”

            Dean snorts. He takes one last swig of the bottle before dropping it next to the others. It wobbles, and falls, clattering to the ground with six or seven other bottles.

            “You’re drunk,” Cas says.

            “Not gonna tattle on me, are ya Cassie?” Dean smirks, “Because that’d hurt, man.”

            “I believe you are old enough to make your own decisions,” Cas starts.

            Dean chuckles, “But not too old for a bed time, am I?”

            “Well, I-“

            “Why don’t you join me, Cas?” Dean pats the floor next to him. He’s back to looking at the pictures. Cas stares at where Dean’s hand is. He stands for another second before joining him. He sits at a comfortable distance.

            It’s not enough for Dean. He scoots closer, and drops his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas stiffens, but relaxes when it becomes apparent Dean is moving away any time soon.

            “How old d’you think I am in this picture?”

            The picture takes up his field of vision, Dean shoving it in his face. Cas takes it from him. It’s of the backseat of the Impala. There’s little baby Sam, asleep in his car seat. Next to him is Dean, with a bottle in his hand and a small pacifier. He’s buckled, but hovering over Sam. It’s hard to tell what Dean is thinking, his face blurry. The picture looks like it was taken in haste, to capture such a precious moment.

            “Young,” Cas answers, “I’m-I’m not good with age-“

            “S’called guessing, Cas,” Dean snorts into his shoulder, “C’mon, _humor me_.”

            “Maybe… 23?”

            There’s a pause.

            Cas can feel Dean start to shake, but he’s not making any sound. Cas looks down at Dean and can’t tell what he’s doing, his face covered by the tan of his trench coat. He feels a chill run down his spine as he considers the idea that Dean might be crying, and he caused it all because he couldn’t guess right.

            But then Dean pulls away and Cas can see a few tears, but he also sees Dean’s smile. He sees flushed cheeks, and when Dean pulls his fingers from his face he sees the glassy green of his eyes.

            “Thanks, Cas,” Dean breathes, placing his chin on Cas’s shoulder, “I needed that.”

            “You’re… welcome?”

            They stay like that for a little bit: just staring at each other. Cas can feel something land on his leg but he dare not look. It takes a lot of willpower, but when he does finally tear his eyes away from his friend he sees Dean’s upturned palm, resting on his thigh. He starts to heat up.

            “Y’know,” Dean starts, “this is really weird.”

            “What, ah,” Cas chokes, dropping the picture into Dean’s hand, “what do you mean?”

            “This whole situation with Mom being back,” Dean hums. He picks up the photo and turns to stare at it, holding it between them. “I mean, I’m glad she’s back and all but… hunting with her, s’all gonna be one giant mess.”

            “How so?” Cas asks, “She did ‘save the day’ so to speak.”

            “S’not that,” Dean huffs, “It’s like, I _know_ she can handle herself on the field-even if she’s a bit rusty-but, like, I can’t help-I can’t help but _feel_ …”

            “What, Dean? What do you feel?”

            “I feel like _I’m_ the mother.”

            Cas can see the picture start to shake.

            “I mean… it’s crazy right? I’m just talking nonsense-“

            “No, Dean, please,” Cas whispers, taking Dean’s other hand in his, “go on.”

            “Well,” Dean continues, licking his lips, “it’s like-it’s like this. I’ve spent this… _insane_ amount of time being the mom. I didn’t like to think of m’self like that, but that’s what I was. I’ve been a mom since I ran out of the house with Sammy in my arms. And now that she’s back I don’t-I don’t know how to _stop._ She wants me to be her little boy-her _son_ and… and I haven’t been that in who knows how long! How am I supposed to be someone who I don’t think exists anymore? I mean, she’s _younger_ than me! I’m older than my own goddamn mother! How is that not fucked up?”

            “Dean,” Cas soothes, “I’m an angel of the lord. You and your family have been to Hell… Purgatory… and Heaven… and you’ve managed to come back. You’ve faced down the likes of Lucifer and Michael, Metatron, the Leviathans, and even God’s own sister and _survived_. If anything, this is probably the least _fucked up_ thing life has ever thrown at you.”

            Dean looks up at Cas through his lashes. Cas is running his thumb up and down Dean’s hand. Dean lowers the photo, placing it with the others. He uses his now free hand to wipe at his face. He squeezes Cas’s hand.

            “Thank you,” Dean says, “I know listening to me babble isn’t probably how you wanted to spend your night-“

            “Don’t say that, Dean,” Cas cuts him off, “I’m happy to be here for you when you need me. Whether it’s fighting monsters or… or well- _this_.”

            “If it’s any consolation,” Dean half-smiles, “I’d rather you be here for this than for the monsters.”

            “As would I.”

            They sit together for awhile, hands clasped together. The hum of the refrigerator takes over from where they left off. Cas picks up another photo from the pile, one of a smiling Mary and Dean, and smiles along with them. Dean stares at Cas, transfixed by the small uptick of his mouth. He flushes deep, then distracts himself with returning the bottles to an upright position.

            “You were very cute, as a child,” Cas says. He holds the picture out to Dean. “How old were you in this one?”

            Dean smiles at the photo, taking it back. “I think three.”

            “That’s very young,” Cas squints, “when I was three, I killed my first demon.” He looks up at Dean, “What did you do?”

            “Not that,” Dean chuckles, “Dad wouldn’t let me even touch holy water until I was _five_ and-“ He breaks off, laughing. It keeps building and building, and it gets harder to breathe.

            “What is it, Dean?”

            “Sorry, sorry,” Dean waves, “I know I keep saying this but man, was my life _fucked up_.”

            “It’s okay,” Cas smiles, “I’d rather you say it than keep it to yourself and drink it away.”

            “I don’t do that.”

            “ _Dean_.”

            “…I’m getting better.”

            Cas shakes his head, huffing out a laugh. Dean pouts, then bumps shoulders with Cas. Cas looks over, and Dean sticks out his tongue. Cas bites back a smile. Dean hums with pride, propping his head back on Cas’s shoulder.

            ‘ _So warm…_ ’

            “Hey Cas?”

            “Yes, Dean?”

            “Do you mind if I just lay here for a bit?” he yawns, “Nothing long, s’just I’m tired… my ass is asleep… and you-you’re just…”

            ‘ _So warm…_ ’

            “Not at all Dean,” Cas smiles, “Rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

            “Thanks Cas,” Dean whispers, falling into unconsciousness, “…love you…”

            Cas startles. His eyes widen, and he turns his head to ask Dean what he meant, only to see that the elder Winchester has already drifted off. Cas wants to wake him, but doesn’t. Instead, he smiles, and kisses the top of Dean’s head.

            ‘ _Maybe in the morning…_ ’

            “Don’t worry Dean,” Cas promises, “I’ll be with you. No matter what happens, I’ll always be right here, with you.”

            Cas closes his eyes, and lays his head on top of Dean’s.

            ‘ _Five minutes’ll do me good, too.’_

            Mary finds them like this in the morning. She doesn’t say anything.

            But she does have another picture to add to Dean’s pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it?  
> Because it's canon as far as I'm concerned (whatever happens after the cameras shut off is fair game).  
> Leave a kudos or a comment, or both! I'm not picky!


End file.
